One Shots Collection
by whackabee1
Summary: A collection of various unrelated Elsanna one shots I write. Ratings will vary from K to M, each individual chapter will be rated separately.
1. Sisters Forever

**Sisters Forever**

Rated: T

Summary: What if Anna didn't feel the same way about Elsa as Elsa did about her? What might she do?

* * *

Elsa Summers sat down for her first class of the morning at Arendelle High School. She was a senior, but not popular by any stretch. In fact, her only real friend was her younger sister, Anna. She was a year younger, popular but pure of heart, and outrageously gorgeous; or, at least Elsa thought she was.

In fact, as the platinum blonde misfit sat down, she was thinking about her sibling. Having a few minutes before class started, she pulled out her journal and scribbled her musings onto paper. _I wonder what Anna's thinking about. Hopefully me._ _Maybe one day I'll get the courage to finally tell her that I'm in love with her._ She doodled a smily-face and a heart in the margin and couldn't help a ridiculous grin from crawling across her face as slyly as a ninja but as blatantly as a heard of stampeding elephants.

"Hey, weirdo, what're you smiling about?"

As quickly as it came, the grin dropped from Elsa's face. She panicked and tried to hide her journal as fast as possible. Hans was nothing but bad news. He was the school bully, popular only because he had a nag for making fun of anyone smarter than him; _which include_ _s_ _pretty much anyone with half a brain._

Elsa was too slow. The prick yanked the little book chalk full of her deepest, darkest secrets right out of her hand with an annoying, victorious smirk on his face. "Let's have a looksie, shall we?"

"Give it back!" The girl tried to snatch her property from him, but he pushed her back down. She scowled and clawed at his arm. "Stop!"

"You're getting quite defensive. What's this, your diary or something?"

Elsa's face must have given him the answer he wanted. He opened it up and began flipping through the pages, reading her soul greedily.

"No! Give it back, that's mine!" Maybe if Elsa had friends, someone would have helped her. In that moment, she felt completely hopeless and terrified. _He's going to see something, he's going to find out..._ She began to hyperventilate, a panic attack encroaching, she could feel anxiety choking her. _If Anna were here-_

"Oh no," Hans laughed. "Oh my god, is this serious? It is, isn't it?"

 _No no no! This can't be happening!_ Elsa wanted nothing more than to run and hide forever, to bury herself in the ground and never see the light of day again. She had to suppress her mangled, knotted stomach. "Please, Hans..." Her voice was sadly pathetic now, like an abused puppy looking for any human compassion it could find.

"You're _in love_ with your _sister_ , Elsa!?" He purposefully yelled to make sure everyone in class heard.

Elsa shrunk in her seat, she couldn't even think, she was so embarrassed and mortified that her stomach felt like stone grinding on stone. She could feel the burning of thirty pairs of eyes on her, judging her, hating her. She hugged her arms to her chest.

"Of course, no one will believe _that_ with just my word, I'll be keeping this." He wiggled the diary in his hand. "You know how gossip travels through school, right?"

One last attempt to recapture her diary failed and landed Elsa on the floor. She began to cry. Her eyes burned, she wanted nothing more than to have someone she could completely trust to talk to, to comfort her and tell her it'd be alright. But that one person was normally Anna, and Hans would be damn sure she learned the truth, along with every other student in his path. _She's going to hate me..._ Elsa choked down vomit and curled into a ball. She had to settle for silently sobbing.

"Okay class, let's begin." The teacher, Mr. Wesselton, walked into the room as he spoke. "Hans, Elsa, back to your seats, please."

Hans smirked and once again taunted the crying girl with her book of secrets. "I'll be seeing you at lunch, freak."

* * *

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She was only two classes into her day and the flames of gossip had already enveloped the entire school like a wildfire. _Everyone_ was talking about her, glaring at her, and harshly judging her for her taboo attraction. _Stupid phones with picture messaging._ _F_ _uck you, Hans._

As if responding to a queue in a play, the platinum blonde's phone buzzed. Her heart sank like a halved ship. The only one who would text her was Anna. The girl gulped and looked down at her phone.

The text read "is it true?" _From Anna._

Then another popped up. "Elsa, we need to talk." _No no no, this is bad, what do I do? I can't confront her, she'll hate me! I- I-_ Elsa was becoming overwhelmed. She had to get out, she had to run.

So she did. When the bell for lunch finally rang, Elsa bolted as fast as she could with her textbooks. She ignored the students pestering her in the halls, she didn't flinch at the teachers hollering at her to stop. One voice did, however, grab her attention.

"Elsa! Wait!"

 _Oh no, Anna!_ The platinum blonde picked up her pace, she couldn't face her sister right now, maybe not ever. She sprinted away with tears splotching her textbooks as the red head tried to keep up.

"Elsa, please!"

She didn't know where else to go, so the unpopular student went straight home and into her room, locking the door after herself to ensure that she didn't have to face her demons. They were massive and mortifying. Anyone would have chosen to run from those beasts. Elsa hugged herself tightly and allowed herself to begin crying loudly.

Seconds later, an impressive thud shot out from the door as Anna plunged full force into it. It didn't budge, though. Elsa's heart stopped and she froze like a deer in headlights.

Anna was determined to get through to her sister. "Elsa, open up, we need to talk!" She rubbed her shoulder.

When there was no response, the red head somewhat aggravatedly sighed. "Elsa, come on! You always run from your problems!"

Again, only silence responded.

"Ugh!" The red head slumped against her older sister's door.

Nothing.

"What has running ever even done for you? It never solves anything! You're gonna have to talk to me eventually!"

"Go away, Anna!" The voice was shaky.

"No! Open this- this _stupid_ door, I just want to talk!" Anna kicked said portal in frustration. It hurt her toes. She eventually slid down, back against the wood. She collected herself and in a softer, more apologetic voice admitted "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Elsa. I don't hate you." She waited several seconds for any indication that her voice was heard, but was disappointed. "Elsa, I don't mind. We just _really_ need to talk." Her voice was calm now.

At long last, after a tense moment of quiet, there was a click as the platinum blonde fearfully unlocked her door.

Anna was so startled that she had to take a moment to regain herself. "Oh!" She tentatively pushed the door open and walked slowly in, as if Elsa was a frightened bunny that would run at the slightest movement. _Well, she is_ _scared, who can blame her_ _._ Her older sister wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Let's sit." The red head grabbed Elsa's hand and guided her to the bed. The platinum blonde shied away from the contact. _That_ was unusual. They had always been close, very close. Elsa sat next to her and looked shamefully at the ground.

"It's okay," Anna said, placing a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder. The older girl flinched, but Anna made sure to maintain the contact. "I'll do the talking." A tear fell from the blonde's nose. Anna had the impulse to wipe it's remnants away, but decided it would shake the delicate balance of the situation. Her heart raced as she began to speak. This was awkward for her, too. "I guess I'll just be frank about it, okay?"

Her only confirmation was a slight nod. Elsa wasn't sure she could take blunt. "Okay, um," Anna bit her lower lip, choosing her next words carefully. "I don't really- I... It's okay that you're in love with me because, well, I-"

For the first time, Elsa shot her head up, looking straight into Anna's eyes. Sky blue eyes filled to the brim with innocently naïve hope and premature joy as the older girl interrupted. "You- You feel... the same?"

Anna deflated. "No, Elsa. That's not was I was gonna say." She felt absolutely terrible for getting her sister's hopes up, like she had just stolen candy from a child an eaten it in front of them. It was a sickening feeling that the strawberry blonde abhorred.

The joy in Elsa's eyes grew sour, replaced swiftly by tears. She got up to flee again, but the younger girl caught her and pulled her back. "No, you're not running, we aren't done here."

Weekly, the platinum blonde nodded, sniffled, and wiped salt water from her eyes.

Anna really did feel bad. "What I was going to say is that you're my sister _and_ my best friend and I'll love you forever, Elsa, no matter what. I'll always be there for you, okay?"

The statement was wholehearted and true to the letter. It helped ease Elsa's pain a little bit, but still the weight of knowing Anna would never love her in the way she wanted crushed the platinum blonde like a witch under a pile of boulders. She croaked "Okay."

They sat, unmoving for a long time. Anna didn't know what to do, and Elsa was too scared to cry into her shoulder or initiate any sort of interaction. Finally, the younger girl couldn't stand sitting idly by while her older sister took on such a draining internal struggle. She looped her arms around Elsa and pulled her tight. "It's okay," she whispered, "it's okay."

The older girl clung to her sister for dear life, fingers blanched as she pressed her tear-ridden face into her sister's shirt. She loudly began crying and repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again. She let it all out while Anna gently rubbed her back and consoled her for nearly thirty minutes.

They sat quietly, Elsa still hugging tightly and Anna still holding her close. The strawberry blonde felt good. She had successfully maintained a healthy relationship with her sister and best friend _and_ helped her a huge amount. _I think..._

A thought crossed Anna's mind and she blurted it out before thinking about the ramifications. "Is this why you've never... you know, kissed or even dated someone?"

Elsa's face turned beat red and she pulled away, once gain finding great interest in the carpet. She very shyly, very quietly said "yes."

The red head swallowed, a sapling of an idea planting itself in her mind. _I don't want to lead her on, but I don't want her to feel so lonely... I want her to know what it's like. That'd be good for her, right?_ The truth was, Anna had no idea what was best for Elsa in that moment, she just felt horrible about the whole thing. "So, you've- you've been dealing with this for years?"

Thoroughly humiliated, Elsa nodded.

"So every time I come to you about some random guy, it hurts you, doesn't it?" The realization made Anna want to kick herself. _How could you do that to her?_

Once more, Elsa confirmed with her head. "But- but please don't feel bad. I- I don't m-mind listening to y-your problems. As long as you're happy, I'll be o-okay," she sobbed.

In that moment, Anna _wished_ she was lesbian, because then she would have fallen so abruptly and so deeply in love with Elsa that it would have left her concussed. Instead, her heart flooded with a torrent of emotions, ripping her insides apart. _She's always been so sweet and caring..._

But she wasn't lesbian, and she wasn't in love with her sister.

"Do- do you want to kiss me?" Anna almost fainted as she spoke, which was, once again, without thinking.

Elsa sharply turned away, the red head could feel the heat of her blush even at an ample distance. Barely audible came "yes."

 _Don't you dare lead her on._

Anna used her hand to turn her sister's head towards her. The older girl didn't fight, but still shamefully looked away. "You have to understand that it doesn't mean anything, and the love I feel for you is completely platonic."

It was clear that Elsa understood.

The younger girl's heart raced. _Am I really gonna do this?_ _Is this good for her? I want her first kiss to be meaningful, and real... This isn't real. Am I stealing an important experience from her?_ "Okay, then kiss me. Just once."

Elsa stared blankly back at her. The gears were working at full capacity in her head, trying to wrap themselves around what was going on. "What?"

"I just want you to know what it's like." The younger girl was about to apologize and recant her request, but her sister spoke.

"Oh." She seemed to ponder the idea intently. Finally, after a long time of looking down and thinking, Elsa met her younger sister's gaze. "Really?" Her voice was hopeful and genuinely excited, though she obviously tried to hide it.

"Mhm. But remember, just once, and nothing is going to come of it, okay? Like really, you gotta understand that." _Are you_ _actually_ _about to give your sister a pity kiss? Yes because she's the most important person in the world to you and she has to be happy._ After watching Elsa think about it for such a long time, Anna decided that if Elsa agreed, it was what was best for her.

Staring in disbelief, Elsa said "Oh- okay."

Anna's heart raced like a trained horse. She nodded, closed her eyes, leaned slightly forward, and softly puckered her lips. For a long time, she was left hanging, not knowing what to expect, doubting whether Elsa would follow through with it. _This is crazy._ Her stomach buzzed like a busy bee hive.

The platinum blonde gazed blankly at her crush's puckered lips. She had wanted this for so long, now it was happening, even if it didn't really mean anything. She could see her heart ramming in to her ribcage and felt butterflies fluttering around in her confused stomach. The world felt like a dream, like it wasn't real, nothing more than the elaborate workings of her imagination. Elsa closed her eyes gently and leaned in. She didn't really know the proper way to kiss, so she just puckered her lips like Anna was doing.

Then, it happened. They made contact. Elsa's lips were so soft and shy. They barely touched then began to recant, but Anna stopped her. _She needs more than a peck._ She pushed lightly into Elsa's lips, kissing back a small amount, but being careful not to over-do it. The older girl responded, returning the action, unpracticed as the motions may be. It was sweetly innocent.

Although she wasn't aroused or otherwise excited by the kiss, it was still strangely soothing to Anna.

A few seconds later, they parted. Elsa fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Her heart had all but killed itself, her stomach felt like taffy being stretched on a machine. Her eyes weren't quite working, and no sounds existed except for the rapid rush of blood through her ears. Intense fires scorched her cheeks blood red. She was surprised she hadn't turned completely into charcoal. Unsure of what to say, she whispered "thank you."

Anna grinned and hugged her. Elsa was shaking. "Of course. After all, you're my very best friend." She considered what to do for a moment, then had an idea. "Hey, let's watch a movie, like we do on Friday nights."

Still blushing wildly, Elsa spawned a dumb smile. "Okay."

"Great!" Anna chirped. She grabbed the remote to her sister's TV and got all the way into the bed. "Come on!" She pulled Elsa in next to her and huddled cozily up to her like they always did.

The platinum blonde shyly rested her head on her sister's shoulder and tentatively wrapped her arm around her stomach like normal. She wore a bittersweet smile because she knew she'd always have Anna by her side, but not in quite the way she hoped for. She had her sister's love, in one form or another, and that was better than nothing at all.


	2. Lingerie Shopping ASTR Sequel

**Lingerie Shopping**

Rated: M for sexual themes.

Summary: This is a sequel to "A Summer to Remember". It takes place 1 year after "A Summer To Remember's" epilogue takes place. Elsa and Anna are sisters, married, and decide to go lingerie shopping.

* * *

"Okay, Olaf, go with grandma to the toy store!" Anna was bending over patting her and Elsa's adopted son on the back.

The boy's eyes lit up. "Okay! Bye mommy, bye mommy!" He gave them each a hug.

"Bye sweetie, we'll see you soon," Elsa added. Anna nodded and smiled in agreement. She turned to her mother. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, dear! After all, you two need some alone time."

Elsa's cheeks went red as roses. Comments like that from her own parents still made her uncomfortable. She hid her racing heart. "Y-yes well, um, we'll see you tonight."

The older woman nodded.

"Bye mom, bye sweetheart!" Anna waved at her son, Elsa watched with pride as he bounced happily alongside his grandma. Then, the auburn haired woman's smile turned lopsided. It made Elsa's body feel hot. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The platinum blonde raised an eyebrow. "I certainly hope I am." Anna bit her lip. "That still drives me crazy," Elsa thought out-loud.

With as innocent of a smile as she could conjure (which given the context, was about as innocent as the Devil pleading guilty) the strawberry blonde quipped "that's why I do it!"

"Oh, you're a little full of yourself, huh?"

"What's there not to be full about?"

Both women giggled and took each other's hand. "So, what were you thinking?"

Anna nodded to a location somewhere behind her wife. Elsa twirled around, scanning the mall for the object in question. Her eyes bulged slightly. "That's not exactly what I was thinking, but it's close enough."

With a triumphant march forward, Anna chirped "Good." Elsa followed her, right in to a lingerie shop.

There were so many interesting choices all around the store! A section for each of: sheer, lacy, wedding night, bridal, and right were they were, corsets.

"Oh, Elsa, look at this one." Anna wore a smirk and held up an intense green corset set. She draped it over the front of her body to see how it'd fit. Elsa bit her lip and felt coarse pressure rocket to her core. The corset had ample space for her sister's petite breasts and laces to tie it on. It came with a black thong, which, Elsa thought, would not cover _anything._ It was literally just a string, and she liked it. Scrunched up lace stockings were packaged with everything else. Elsa could just imagine the translucent fabric traveling up Anna to the middle her shapely thigh, providing a guide for the platinum blonde's eyes to the real prize.

Smiling coyly, Elsa said "looks nice, but how about _this_?" She pulled another piece off the rack. A white corset with a black trim and black lace to hold the breasts. It was one piece, and provided a little more cover down south, but not much. Around the hips sprung a short, see-through skirt in lieu of stockings, a touch Elsa rather enjoyed. The sparse, vertical lines of midnight's color worked to make the bodice appear longer and thinner, while the heavy set color of the bra and skirt made the size of said areas really pop. A pleasing optical illusion.

Anna's breath hitched and her already heated center erupted farther, sending hot, damp magma to coat her skin. She liked imagining her sister in that. She bit her lip in hunger. Then, a light went on her head. "How about we split up?"

Elsa, after taking stock of her wife's reaction, raised an eyebrow and agreed. "Good idea."

The older made for the lace section, while her lover wandered towards the sheer.

Elsa picked out a particularly revealing selection that she liked and retreated into the dressing rooms, taking care to make sure that Anna didn't see her.

After she was done examining herself in the mirror, the platinum blonde knew she had to make a choice. She very much enjoyed how she looked in this particular lacing, unable to help but leer at her own reflection for a few extra seconds. This was sexy beyond belief, Elsa could almost see the sex oozing from her very being, permeating the air around her like a gas. The corset, on the other hand, was stylish and arousing, although more conservative (which wasn't really saying anything). She had a difficult choice ahead of herself. She selflessly began her decision with the thought _which would Anna like more?_

Nope, that didn't help. Elsa frowned in concentration and was about to try on the corset to compare when her phone buzzed. Startled, she picked up the device.

A picture from Anna.

Elsa's heart thumped like a drum as she opened the message, mouth already watering with ideas of what she could be opening.

Her dreams came true, it was a selfie her younger sister took in the changing room, fully utilizing the mirror. Anna wore a gentle red sheer dress. It matched her hair and enriched her eyes, the glow of the fabric on her bare skin giving the girl an artificial blush across her entire sternum and face. The clothing hung loosely around her shoulders, the cut dipping dangerously low down, revealing ample, freckled skin between her bust; which, speaking of, was completely visible through the _very_ thin fabric. Elsa could see Anna's nipples clear as day. Anna was clearly excited to be sending this picture. Or cold. Or both. In any case, they stood quite clearly hardened on the girl's chest. The dress descended only until it almost, but not quite, covered the red head's bottom. Underneath the translucent fabric were red panties, covering the younger girl's privates just barely.

The room was intensely hot, as was Elsa's throbbing core. Her knees became weak and her breath caught somewhere outside of her body. She suffocated in delight at the sight of her wife in such naughty clothes, knowing she was the only one that look would ever be meant for. Elsa had to fan herself to cool down and not faint, the blood rushing through her body acting like a heater on full blast in the middle of Summer.

Then, she had an idea. With a sly grin, the platinum blonde took a photo of herself in the mirror, making sure to turn just enough to display the luscious curve of her buttocks. With the same evil grin, she hit send.

Anna's reaction was similar to her sister's when she excitedly opened the picture message. Her mouth hung agape and drool pooled within as she beheld the glorious sight. She couldn't help but liken Elsa to Aphrodite again, including the whole Goddess of Sexuality thing. Because in that outfit, Elsa was just about the physical embodiment of sexuality. Like, if sexuality was a tangible object, it'd be Elsa in that lace. The red head hungrily devoured the sight.

Elsa wore only sparse laces of dark blue around her sides. The strings connected near the middle of her body, creating a "V" shape that ran the length from just below her breasts to _right_ above her pubis. It was held together by crisscrossing light blue laces. For the body, that was all, just the laces, no pesky fabric covering _anything_ on her older sister. It was all silky smooth, inviting alabaster skin contrasting the dark blue and complimenting the cyan. Anna followed the outfit up from Elsa's exposed belly button to a more... exciting area. Her breasts hung out, held by nothing, allowing their natural, perky shape to showcase them. Not a single shard of fabric covered the glorious mounds of pleasure, except, to Anna's dismay, small nipple-pasties. They, too, were light blue. Towards Elsa's hips, the "V" joined together to create a tiny patch covering her core. Anna could clearly see the muscles and tendons connecting there. The pressure between her knees built into a boiling need to remove said fabric with her mouth.

Lastly were dark blue, translucent stockings riding up to Elsa's upper thighs.

So much skin was exposed, so much for starving teal eyes to feast upon yet never get their fill. Anna could tell her panties were damp now and allowed herself to ever so briefly brush her hand against her core. It sent a jolt up her spine, arousal almost completely taking over her mind like a disease.

Luckily for her, she was in the process of putting her own clothes back on, so she didn't soil the lingerie she tried on. Now, it was time to make a choice.

Elsa changed as she envisioned her sister's reaction to her revealing photo. She knew a jaw hanging open and drool would be involved, that was just Anna. She looked at the tried on lace and pondered what to do. _Well, now Anna's seen me in the lace, so she'll be expecting that, right?_ She smirked and doubled back into the store, locating the corset piece she held up earlier. _Time to check out._ She did so discretely and met her wife out front of the store.

Immediately, they both slammed their lips against each other, both incredibly aroused by their expedition. Anna whimpered into the kiss and Elsa silently gasped as her sister lightly nibbled at her lip. They pulled apart, knowing that once they got home they'd have all the time in the world. After all, Olaf was with his grandmother for the rest of the afternoon.

Anna smirked and dangled an opaque bag from her fingertips. "I've got a surprise for you." The bag slipped off her fingers and plummeted to the ground with a soft thud. She squeaked and dove after it, ensuring that the precious contents weren't revealed just yet. "Don't look!"

Elsa giggled at her sweetheart's persistent clumsiness. She held a wry grin upon her face and rebutted "and I've got quite a treat for you, too," as she displayed a similar bag.

"Ooh, I can't wait, we should, um, go _surprise_ each other."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Mhm," came the needy response.

"I agree," Elsa confirmed huskily. They walked out, hand in hand, hearts racing way ahead of them and excitement riding their bodies like a wave. Elsa just couldn't wait to see what Anna picked out.


	3. An Act of Kindness

**An Act of Kindness**

Rated: K+

Summary: Drabble. Elsa is a lonely highschool student who has given up.

* * *

Elsa walked briskly out of school with her head down, clutching her books across her chest. Around her were excited shouts and giggles, people making plans with their friends. She looked at the ground, swallowing a lump in her throat. She had her own plans, ones she would execute alone. _Stupid kids, look how happy they are, all sunshine and smiles,_ she jealously began in her own head. _So fake, so annoying, so- so... lucky._ The girl's heart burned for some sort of companionship. She didn't even have the pleasure of a friend. With a sniffle, she wiped a tear away from her eye, smearing a tell-tale pathway across her cheek.

Just then, some asshole knocked Elsa out of his way in his eagerness to get home. Hans; Elsa was pretty sure his name was Hans. In any case, the collision knocked her onto her hands and knees, sending her various books and notes soaring through the air. "Oof!"

Elsa's palms stung and her knees ached from the impact. She didn't want to stand back drive within her drained like water through a net. The crowd simply split around her, making no outward notice of the blonde's misfortune. _I could just give up and lay here._ _I just don't care any more._

She was prepared to do just that when a chipper voice pierced the air. "Let me help you with those!"

Elsa looked at the source. Auburn hair shone like a beautiful fire in the afternoon sun, lighting the blonde's vision and boiling her cheeks. _Anna_ _Summers_ _?_ Elsa's mind went blank.

"Wow, you've got quite a few books, huh?"

Suddenly, Anna was right in front of Elsa, holding out her lost texts, looking her in the eyes. Anna's eyes were so captivating, her face so bright, a ray of sunshine sent down from the heavens to Earth.

"Hello? Elsa?"

It was then that the platinum blonde realized she hadn't so much as moved since her crush arrived. Her heart thumped wildly, moving dangerously high in her throat. "Th-thanks, I- you know my name?"

A soft giggle escaped the other girl's mouth. "Of course!"

Elsa blushed and smiled dumbly to herself.

"Um, Elsa, can you take your books? They're kinda heavy and my shoulders are getting tired."

"Oh, y-yeah, um, thanks." She reached out and grabbed her belongings. For a brief moment, her fingers brushed across Anna's. The light touch sent goosebumps up the lonely blonde's arm, and shivers down her spine. Her mouth became dry as she instantly drank in the smooth feeling of the red head's fingertips. She smiled awkwardly.

They both stood at the same time. Elsa diverted her gaze from Anna's eyes. She wanted to say something more, but couldn't bring herself to. _She's just being nice anyway, don't read into it._ Elsa thought once again about her plans. Her face dropped into a frown. _Back to reality. My lonely, sad reality,_ she mused.

"Well, I'll see you around!" Anna happily waved at her new acquaintance.

With an obviously fake smile, Elsa mumbled. "Yeah, see you around. Thanks again."

But Anna noticed something in the platinum blonde's eyes. They glazed over, eradicating any hint of light within. The look just flickered for a split second, just long enough to be seen as Elsa walked by. Anna wasn't exactly sure what she had just seen at the time, but it made her stomach churn.

"Hey wait!" She called after the blonde girl.

Startled, Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. Her depressing inner-monologue halted just the same. "Yeah?"

"Are you- are you, um, busy today? I don't have any plans and was wondering if you wanted to, you know, hang out or something? I mean it's totally fine if you say no, I just thought it might be fun-"

The rambling went on for longer, largely unheard by Elsa. Her heart skipped a beat and brain gave up focus when she heard the words 'hang out' come from Anna's mouth. _She wants to spend time with_ me _?_ Her mouth hung ajar and burning magenta pushed on her cheeks. Her heartbeat was making it difficult to breath. She considered her lonesome plans for the day. They were quickly scrapped in favor of hanging out with Anna. She choked on her words. "Sure, um, okay, yeah, I'd like that. What- what do you wanna do?"

Without missing a step, the bubbling red head skipped over to Elsa. "Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie. Or work on homework, or anything really."

* * *

There, in Anna's simple act of kindness was sparked a friendship that would quickly evolve into a passionate romance. A love that would stand the test of time.

And now, several years later, on their wedding night, after the ceremony, after the reception, Elsa lay in Anna's embrace. They were reminiscing on the past. The day they started talking barged into the platinum blonde's mind like a stray bullet.

A tiny cold sweat broke out upon her skin as the room turned in to a boiling ice bath, her heart losing a regular rhythm. She'd never told anyone what she was about to tell her wife. She inhaled deeply. "Anna."

"Hmm?" Came the pleased hum.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

The red head rolled over to look her lover in the eyes. "Of course! I picked up your books for you. You know, I had admired you from a far for a while before that."

Elsa grinned. "I know." Then it was back to her point. "When- when you asked me if I had anything planned for that day..." she trailed off.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The blonde woman swallowed. Her breaths were shallow and uneven. "I- I did have plans." Her entire body was shaking like a jackhammer.

The strawberry blonde was at complete attention. By this time, she knew when Elsa was about to say something very serious, or something that was just difficult to admit. She was patient as her sweetheart collected herself. Even the air waited on Elsa's move.

"I was- that afternoon I was going to... I was gonna k-kill myself." Tears traversed alabaster cheeks as Elsa's long forgotten heartache returned. It felt like acid being poured over her poor heart, dissolving the organ and leaving a hole where it once lay. "I- I had no friends and I was so lonely, I never thought anyone would like me. I-"

A gentle, loving, and understanding hand cupped the platinum blonde woman's cheek. She instinctively leaned into the touch. In just as caring of a voice, Anna consoled. "I know. I know Elsa, it's okay."

"Y-you knew?"

"I kinda figured it out eventually. There was just something in your eyes that day. I love you so much, Elsa. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, and it takes a lot of bravery to admit what you just told me." It was such a delicate subject that Anna was a little afraid she might break it by just thinking about it.

Elsa's heart swelled. _She knew, and she waited until I was ready to bring it up..._ _and she stayed with me._ Relieved, she laughed dumbly through her tears. She felt like she was about to swoon for no other reason than how much Anna cared for her and the swelling of her heart. "I love you too."


	4. Always

Always by Whackabee1

Synopsis: A one-shot where Elsa and Anna discuss their shared past. Sisterly Elsanna. It takes place shortly after Frozen, but before Frozen Fever.

A/N: The conflict in this is implied in Frozen, however, I thought it'd be fun to write a conversation about it between Elsa and Anna. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The late night crackling of a fire filled Elsa's study. The sharp scent of the outdoor forest thickly cozied the air as arctic pine longs flickered in the fireplace. It had been a long evening for the Queen. She had been reading treaty after treaty. The pile was neatly organized and stacked on her desk, reaching higher than her head. She didn't even know there were that many nations in existence. The influx of pact requests was likely due to her ice powers, which were apparently markedly intimidating.

She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples, as if to massage away the words. She shut her eyes, allowing the tired muscles a short reprieve. It was getting hard to read the messages.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat, preparing her rehearsed, queenly manners. "Enter," she called.

The door clicked and swung open, but for a few moments, no one came in. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Eventually, her sister popped in, looking particularly unsure of herself. Elsa wasn't sure why, but she assumed it was because Anna was reluctant to interrupt her work. She smiled. "Hi, Anna."

The princess tucked already well groomed hair farther behind her ear. "Hey, Elsa."

Elsa furrowed her brow. Anna was acting strange. Her answer was timid and she was usually blathering about something by now. Furthermore, it wasn't at all like Anna to practically tip-toe into the Queen's study. She decided some very delicate prodding was in order. "What brings you here so late?"

"Oh, you know," Anna shrugged, "just checkin' out the castle."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, dear sister?" She offered the princess what was left of her tea. It was, thankfully, still a little warm.

Apprehensively, Anna sat down and accepted the beverage. She let out a small huff and thought for a moment. Then, she diminished. "No."

For her part, the Queen was beginning to become concerned. Anna looked troubled about something, and it was very blatantly stressing her out. She hated to see such a frown on such cheerful lips. "Then what is it?"

Anna scratched the back of her head. "Well, I've been thinking-"

Elsa smirked. "Don't think too hard, dearest, you'll hurt yourself."

A fleeting chuckle rang against the crepitating fire. "Elsa, this is serious."

The Queen's stomach swam. Her mouth thinned into a line. Her curiosity was adequately perked, but she was unsure if she actually wanted to get to the bottom of this. Nonetheless, her sister undoubtedly needed to talk, so she would dig. "What's troubling you?"

"My hair."

Elsa respired. She washed with relief in that it wasn't anything serious, but a smidgen of annoyance pecked at her. "Your _hair_? Anna, could this not have waited until morning?"

The response was notably repentant. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's late, but- well, it's about the color."

The older monarch pinched the bridge of her nose. "What about your hair color could _possibly_ be so important that you have to interrupt my work this late?" She was acutely aware that her remark had been more than a little biting, but it was late, and Elsa was tired. She wanted nothing more than to finish her scrupulous, queenly endeavors and rest her weighty eyes.

The princesses was overtly hesitant now, a consequence of her sister's drowsiness-induced agitation. "It just... doesn't add up."

In a stern voice, Elsa attempted to scrape away any gratuitous downtime. "Anna, please get to the point."

Anna took a breath full of nerves. "Okay. I used to have this white streak thingy in my hair- which I never really understood- but then, at your ice castle, when you struck me, the rest of my hair started turning white."

A noticeable chill spiked throughout the room as the queen tensed. Perhaps, she thought, it was high time that Anna was told the truth. She allowed the princess to continue uninterrupted, despite being quite confident that she knew where this was aimed.

"Well, now I know that your powers turned my hair white, so I don't think my dream about a troll kissing me is what gave me that white streak. I think it was you, Elsa." The young royal's tone was not accusatory, just rather inquisitive.

Elsa did her best to reign in her powers as her stomach seemed to quiver in its nest. In spite of her championed efforts, Anna shivered in the now frigid atmosphere. She had to give Anna the facts she asked for, it was the only equitable pathway. "Yes," she mournfully admitted.

There was an aciculate inhale. Elsa felt her stomach churn. Anna was surely going to blame her. "Thanks for being honest with me."

The Queen was baffled. There was no snap, no accusatory finger pointing at her. In her years of isolation, she had forgotten what it was like to have someone that truly loves you. Her sister's voice lacked hostility altogether. "You- you're not angry with me?"

Anna smiled. "Of course not. I mean, we all make mistakes."

Bringing her hands up for examination, Elsa couldn't help but let jubilation tug at her lips. "I suppose so." The atmosphere began to return to a more typical temperature. "Was that all you wished to speak about?" It was an immense load off of her chest, for the queen, to at long last find out that Anna didn't blame her. But then, she still didn't know the full story, did she?

"Actually, not quite. Something still doesn't make sense."

Elsa looked away and chewed her lip in worry. The room chilled and Anna knew she had hit a nerve, just not which nerve. Though she knew very well how many pieces of the story were missing, the elder sister simply asked "what is it?" The tone was tender, controlled, and fearful.

Anna thought for a long moment then sighed. "It's just that- it's just, if you gave me that white streak, then that means you've had powers since I was at _least_ six, right?"

Elsa's jaw tensed, her fingers sheathed in ice. Her sister was dilly-dallying closer and closer to the very incident she'd kept secret for over thirteen years. It made her nauseous. She mutely nodded.

Confirming that she noticed, Anna shot a quick bob of her own head. Elsa could almost feel her heartbeat from across the table. Or was that her own?

"Now, the problem is, I can't remember them. Like, at all. No matter how hard I try, nothing comes up."

The Queen looked down shamefully. _She_ knew why Anna couldn't remember. Closing her eyes to regain her control over the now chilly environment, she dragged in a much needed breath.

Anna leaned in. "You know, don't you? Why I can't remember, I mean."

Her control of the temperature was disheveled. Elsa knew what was coming next. In fact, just after breathing "yes" with a tiny puff of steam flowering from her lips in the crisp air, she practically mouthed her sister's next inquiry as it was made.

"Elsa, what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The question was asked more for the Queen's own benefit.

Worrying at her lower lip and eyebrows creased with concern, Anna nodded.

Her seat no longer supplying adequate space for her to fidget in, Elsa stood. Not the Queen, just Elsa. Her aplomb wasn't needed and would even be intrusive in this situation. She had to be candid, she _wanted_ to be as honest and open as she could for Anna, she wanted to be a _sister,_ not a queen. She strode to the fireplace, watching absently as the fire burned and danced before her. Her back was to Anna, who was still in her seat across the room, albeit turned to face Elsa.

After several moments, the elder sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. The heat from the fire pushed against her wintry powers within. "You don't remember because- because mother and father had your memories replaced by the trolls." Anna had rambled to Elsa at length about her adventure in the days after the great thaw, and hence Elsa knew for a fact that her sister knew the trolls of which she spoke. She didn't turn around because she didn't want to know how distressed this made Anna. If she did, she might not be able to go through with the full story.

After a tense second, the strawberry blonde finally responded. "But _why_ did they change my memory? What exactly gave me that mark?"

Elsa chewed at the inside of her cheek. "We were playing, in the castle." She turned and smiled repentantly at the girl she had hurt so so long ago. Looking at the ground, she continued in a lighter, wistful voice. "We used to do that: play in the castle – with my powers." She opened her hands and for the Nth time canvassed her thin, pale fingers. Fingers that held so much power in such a delicate appearance. She clasped her hands together and looked up once more.

Anna was leaned forward, mouth slightly agape as she focused, eyes shining with dampness in the low light. It was so plain to see, Anna was scared to learn the truth, but also determined. Her gaze was searching. "And you accidentally hit me."

It was said simply as fact, no judgment, it was not vindictive, and it was blameless. It was just... how it happened. And by the _Gods_ Elsa had never been so affected by such a forgiving tone. She nearly fell as her knees buckled, and a choked sob clamored out of her airway, putting hot pressure behind her eyes. She sucked air back in, her breaths not coming naturally, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I t-tried to _stop_ you from getting hurt, but- but I-"

A gentle, supportive hand grabbed her arm then lifted her body and she met her sister's eyes. They were augmented with concern, her forehead creased in the middle where her eyebrows were trying to meet. "It's okay, Elsa-"

"-But _I_ was what hurt you!" Her voice was stressed and breathy.

"Elsa-"

"You were just going so fast and I- I slipped, Anna, I slipped and- and I was so scared, you were falling and I _missed_!" Panting from her admittedly less than poised reveal of the truth, the elder sister looked into teal eyes. Her own were dripping with tears, laminating her cheeks and making her vision blurry.

Even through her warped sight, Elsa could see Anna's reaction. The younger woman's eyes were wide, her mouth hung ajar, lip quivering as she tried to process everything she had just been told. Anna had realized something life changing in her own mind.

And that's when Elsa knew that the truth _did_ hurt her sister.

In a barely perceptible voice, Anna whispered tremulously "it was my fault."

Cupping cheeks that seemed to singe her digits, Elsa tried to stop her sister's train of thought. "No no, Anna, no it wasn't, don't start thinking like that."

Apparently deafened by her mind, the younger sister pressed on. " _I_ got you locked away, _I'm_ the reason we couldn't see each other, _I'm_ why you were taught to be _scared_ of yourself! It was all _me_!"

By the Gods it scourged Elsa's heart to see her dear sister in such a state. The normally mellifluous voice was muddied by tears and regret and it ran her mind amok. "Please, Anna-"

"I'm the reason we grew up alone," she deadpanned, the dearth of self-forgiveness painfully evident. Elsa felt her heart shudder, she felt it freeze under the burden of her powers, and she noticed frost licking at copper hair.

Elsa wouldn't, she _couldn't_ let Anna do this to herself. "No," she breathed into the crisp air as she forced her arms around her sister. The physical warmth and love that Anna exuded everywhere she went, but particularly in such an embrace, helped placate the elder's fiending powers. It was something that Elsa noticed after the Great Thaw: that when she hugged Anna, her _powers_ seemed to grow warmer. It felt like a paradox. "It was an accident," she iterated, "it was an accident."

The sting of fingernails digging in to her back let Elsa know that her sister returned the hug. The cool dampness and sharp inhales laced with sniffles told her that Anna was crying onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Elsa."

The way the words were shuddered into her ear, the power that came with them as they washed over her body broke something inside of Elsa. She went limp and, just like her sister, began to ball in the crook of a familiar neck. Their apologies were conflated as the elder insisted "no, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," in a breathy manner.

* * *

"Thank you," Anna said several minutes later when both had regained some control, "for telling me the truth."

And now, despite the pain it brought upon herself and the self-doubt it rained upon Anna, Elsa knew she made the right choice. For all the ephemeral, mental agony it caused, for all the difficulty of broaching the subject, the truth would insure the unbreakable bond between the sisters: true love. "Of course," Elsa said. She looked into deep, expressive eyes. They looked closer to dark blue in the dim lighting, reflecting the dancing fire in the background, shining with a candid expression that Elsa knew was only for her. "I love you." She ushered every ounce of her being, all the will in her heart into the words, so they might convey just how truthful and meaningful they really were.

Anna's mouth turned to an affectionate, proud smile. "I love you, too. Always."


	5. A Letter from Anna

A Letter from Anna

This is the second of two one-shots I uploaded this evening, so go back one and check out the other if you haven't already :)

A/N: Just a short drable. This one takes place before the death of Elsa's parents. Sisterly Elsanna. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Anna slid a letter under my door today. It put my mind at ease to hear from her, but I do miss the sound of her voice. It's been quite a while since she sat down and talked to me through my door, which was just about the only thing I looked forward to during the day. I suppose now I'll have to start looking forward to these letters instead.

I miss her dearly. Every single day I think about when we'd play as children, and I want to say something or do something to let her know that I'm here, that I'm listening, and that I care. But I can't, mother and father want me to learn control of my powers first.

Gods, just thinking about this is cooling the room off, I have to stop. I wonder if they'd be easier to control with Anna's help. When she used to talk to me through the door, it was never cold in here. Maybe I will bring that up with father, but last time I brought Anna up it didn't go so well.

I just desperately want to see her again. It's hard having no one to talk to about these things. At least I know you'll always be here for me.

Maybe one day I'll be able to open that door. Until then, I'll say it here because I can't say it anywhere else: I love you Anna. I truly do, and I miss you with all my heart. Please, please understand that. I don't know how much longer I can be alone, I hope to see you soon.

With love,

Elsa


End file.
